1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, and, more specifically to a constitution of a face plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image displaying apparatus which comprises a rear plate having plural electron-emitting devices arranged two-dimensionally and a face plate having plural light-emitting members arranged two dimensionally and oppositely to the plural electron-emitting devices has been known. In the image displaying apparatus like this, the face plate and the rear plate are mutually supported generally by a spacer so as to be opposite to each other at a gap of about several millimeters. Moreover, high voltage of, e.g., approximately 10 kV is applied between the face plate and the rear plate. Consequently, a discharge occurs easily between the face plate and the rear plate, and, if the discharge once occurs, a discharging current flows into the whole of a metal back which has been united overall, whereby an influence to the electron-emitting devices expands.
Consequently, in order to allow the image displaying apparatus of the above type to have a discharging current suppressing function, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-120622 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0061258) discloses a technique for suppressing a discharging current flowing in the unlikely event of a discharge by two-dimensionally divided metal backs and striped resistors. Here, each column of the striped resistors is connected only to corresponding each column of the divided metal backs. Therefore, even if a discharge occurs on a certain column, it is possible to restrain the discharging current from flowing into another column.
On the other hand, in regard to a flat display, there is a problem that a displayed image becomes unclear due to halation.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-126260 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0236150) discloses a technique for restraining halation from occurring by forming a supporting member made of an insulative material on the surface of a face plate and further forming an intermediate electrode on the formed supporting member. In this case, since potential which is slightly higher than that of an anode electrode applied onto the surface of the face plate is applied to the intermediate electrode, the electrons reflected on the surface of the face plate can be captured. Thus, it is possible to prevent that the reflected electrons reenter the light-emitting members (phosphors) on the face plate. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-126260 discloses a technique for providing the intermediate electrode between the face plate and the rear plate.